Mother Earth
by Marisa-sama
Summary: What if the Allies and the Axis meet Mother Earth. What if Mother Earth was hurt because of them, and what is she had a plan to help the countries get along,but she is keeping it secret. My first story so please review!
1. Hello Earth!

Hi!!!! I thought of this character when we were talking about global warming in our class. I will try to update every Friday(If I can).

**Disclaimer:** Axis Powers Hetalia doesn't belong to me…if it did they would have the Earth as a character (like in this fic). That's all. Only Terra belongs to me!

~~Marisa-sama~~

* * *

*Flashback*

"_Ahh, summer here is so hot even at night time" Kiku said as he was sitting outside. The stars were out and he seemed to be enjoying his vanilla ice-cream. He was about to go to sleep but he heard a strange noise coming from his bushes. He grabbed his katana and crept closer to them. He was about to strike them but the noise stopped and a young girl fell out of them. "Ehhh! Ah, excuse me, are you okay!" Kiku said as he picked her up and brought her inside the house. She looked young but and was very pretty but Kiku ignored all that because the girl was bleeding from her left arm and her right leg had a pretty big bruise. "Miss, Miss are you okay!" Kiku said frantically he laid her down in his bed, "I wonder what happened to her?" he said as he sat down near the bed and fell asleep._

*End of Flashback*

The G-8 meeting was going along normally, well, if you consider normal being the fact that Alfred was laughing like an idiot, Arthur was once again arguing with Francis, Ludwig was trying to convince Feliciano that pasta isn't the only food in the world, and Ivan was sitting on an almost invisible Matthew. The only thing that wasn't normal was that Kiku was nowhere to be found. "Can someone try to contact Japan we cannot start the meeting without him!" Ludwig said as he slammed his fist down. The others quickly got their phones out and started either texting or calling Kiku

"I'm sorry I'm late" a voice rang out as the doors creaked open, "Kiku!" the countries yelled, "Where were you!" Kiku shuddered a bit but spoke softly, "Everyone, there is someone I would like you to meet" he said as he opened the door even more which revealed a young girl dressed in dress that stopped to her knees. It was a light blue and a green ribbon was tied around her waist with a small bow in the back. She wore white stockings that stopped where the dress stopped. And it was complete with a green lace tied around her neck. The countries simply stared at the girl until Feliciano spoke "Kiku who is she!! She's really cute!!!!" he said as hugged her. The girl seemed to like it because she was laughing and hugging back. "So Kiku who is she?" Arthur said as he kept staring at the girl. "She is very cute don't you think so _Angleterre?"_ Francis said as he also hugged the girl. "I-I'M NOT SAYING THAT, YOU PERVERT!" Arthur said as he tried to hold back a blush. "So who are you?!?!" Alfred said as he smiled brightly at the girl. The girl blinked but smiled an almost identical smile back to him. She curtsied and said calmly.

"My name is Terra. I am the one and only mother Earth!" she said as she smiled proudly at them.

"E-EHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" the nations said in unison as Japan tried to calm them down.

So what do you think! Please review and also NO flames just comment or tell me something you saw that was wrong so I can fix it. THANK YOU!


	2. Character Bio!

Well I'm glad some people liked it! Anyways I don't think I gave enough information on Terra so here is a small character page for everyone.

**Disclaimer**: Again I don't own a thing just the character. Thanks!

Name: Terra Arwen (I found that this last name means noble maiden)

Age: 16

Hair color and length: Black and shoulder length

Eyes: Black mixed with a bit of brown.

Character Description: For been Mother Earth she is somewhat childish but get serious when war is going on. She loves all the countries and let's every single one know that! She likes to be hugged by Feliciano and sometimes by Francis. She makes quick friends with Kiku, Alfred, and Arthur. She was hurt badly by the wars that the countries were having but came to the nations secretly to find a way to bring world peace.

Likes: Everyone, Pasta :3, being outside, people taking care of her (like go green kinda thing), music (except punk) and letting Japan dress her up

Dislikes: Pollution, being inside to long, wars, fighting, being left out, anyone being sad, Scones (I know but trust me you will see why in the next chapter), and heavy clothes.

AND NOW A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER!

The nations all stared at the girl as she walked over to an empty seat in between Arthur and Alfred. "Is this seat free?" she asked happily while she pointed at the chair. "S-Sure please have a seat" Arthur said as he opened the chair for her to seat in. "Thanks!" she said as she sat down. "So you are saying that you are the Earth itself "Ludwig said as he sat back down in his chair. "Well you can also call me Tierra, Terre, Mother Earth, Erde, or Chikyuu!" she said as she smiled another smile. Another stare. "So what brings you here Miss Terra" Arthur said as he took his seat. Terra froze "_Crap I can't tell them!" _she thought as she tensed in her seat. "A-Ah well, I just want to see how you guys are doing that is all" she said as she laughed awkwardly. Everyone stared at her wondering why she tensed all of a sudden. Suddenly she was again being attacked by hugs from both Feliciano and Francis. "TOO CUTE!!!!" they yelled together as they practically choked the girl. "Everyone please I need to say something!" Kiku said as he tried to pry Feliciano from her. "But Kiku! We want to hug…." Feliciano started but stopped when he saw a red spot Terra's dress near her stomach. He screamed and got of her. Both Alfred and Arthur stood up alarmed and tried to help her but she was already in pain. Kiku came over and asked Alfred to carry her and bring her to the bathroom.

"This is our problem" he said as he was near the door. Everyone started making their way to the door but Kiku stopped them.

"Miss Terra is seriously hurt, after I bandage her wound I will tell you the story." He said as he ran to catch up with Alfred.


	3. The Master Plan

Second chapter!! School hasn't been so busy so I can update early! Yay!!

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Axis Powers Hetalia. Only Terra belongs to me.

* * *

The nations all stared at the girl as she walked over to an empty seat in between Arthur and Alfred. "Is this seat free?" she asked happily while she pointed at the chair. "S-Sure please have a seat" Arthur said as he opened the chair for her to seat in. "Thanks!" she said as she sat down. "So you are saying that you are the Earth itself "Ludwig said as he sat back down in his chair. "Well you can also call me Tierra, Terre, Mother Earth, Erde, or Chikyuu!" she said as she smiled another smile.

Another stare "So what brings you here Miss Terra" Arthur said as he took his seat. Terra froze "_Crap I can't tell them!" _she thought as she tensed in her seat. "A-Ah well, I just want to see how you guys are doing that is all" she said as she laughed awkwardly. Everyone stared at her wondering why she tensed all of a sudden. Suddenly she was again being attacked by hugs from both Feliciano and Francis. "TOO CUTE!!!!" they yelled together as they practically choked the girl. "Everyone please I need to say something!" Kiku said as he tried to pry Feliciano from her.

"But Kiku! We want to hug…." Feliciano started but stopped when he saw a red spot Terra's dress near her stomach. He screamed and got of her. Both Alfred and Arthur stood up alarmed and tried to help her but she was already in pain. Kiku came over and asked Alfred to carry her and bring her to the bathroom.

"This is our problem" he said as he was near the door. Everyone started making their way to the door but Kiku stopped them.

"Miss Terra is seriously hurt; after I bandage her wound I will tell you the story." He said as he ran to catch up with Alfred.

~~~*~~~

After an hour had passed the countries were starting to worry. Feliciano was crying because he thought he killed her, while Ludwig was trying to calm him down by saying that she was not dead, just hurt. Arthur kept staring at the door and Francis was just sitting there. "We should go there" Ludwig said as he stood up and went to the door. Feliciano quickly nodded and dashed for the door. Soon Arthur and Francis followed them as they went to search for their friends.

They place had a infirmary but they weren't there. They searched every room as they looked for a sign of Kiku with Alfred. After a good search of the halls they found Alfred sitting down by one of the doors, with a monotonous look in his eyes. Arthur, being somewhat close to him, came up to him and asked what happened and if Terra was alright. Alfred could do nothing more but just stare at the ground.

"She has so many scars." He said quietly as he hid his face in his knees.

Everyone quickly reacted and entered the room, but what they found was not pretty. Kiku was near Terra as he was helping take a sip of some medicine. She quickly turned to them and smiled, but she knew they found out. The countries were all looking at the scars on her stomachs and her abs. Long ones, short ones. They were all healed except for 3 long scars. They were all noticeable from all the others. When she turned around they saw a big one on her back, the other on in her chest, which they couldn't see clearly from the bandages, and a new one in her side which was still bleeding a bit.

"Miss Terra?" Feliciano said as he walked over to her and sat next to her. "Are you okay?" She smiled and patted him on the head. "Of course, I'm strong, this is nothing for me!" she said as she laughed loudly, but winced a bit. "How can you say that!" a voice from outside said angrily. Terra turned her head and saw the world's super power shaking.

"Alfred, this is normal" she said as she walked over to him. "I just happen to get into a lot of accidents" as she said this she laughed. "_I have to keep going with the plan!" _she thought as she gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, okay!" Alfred looked up and nodded, "If you say so…" he added as he smiled at her.

The countries were more relaxed and everyone took a turn to ask her how she was. Feliciano didn't approach her, but she came over to him and assured him she was fine. Terra looked out the window as the countries left to the meeting room. "Are you coming, Miss Terra?" Kiku said as he grabbed the doorframe. "Yes…I will be in a minute." She whispered. Kiku frowned but left. "_They hurt a lot...but I can't make anybody worry, I'm only here for a short amount of time" _she said as she remembered the last time she came here. That's when she met the Great Roman Empire. "_He was very powerful wasn't he, but he gave more of these scars..." _she walked over to the meeting room. "_Maybe if I listen to their conversations?" _she said as she left for the meeting room.

~~~*~~~

Terra stared. "_What the…" _she said as she looked at the meeting room. Francis and Arthur were arguing, Alfred was eating, no, devouring hamburgers, Kiku seemed sane, and Feliciano was eating pasta while Ludwig was sighing loudly (due to Feliciano's loud slurping). They all turned around and saw her. Immediately they stopped and greeted her. She smiled and sat down in her seat

"Everybody, there is something I want to say" she said as she stood up. "As you know, I came here with Kiku's help. I really don't want to bother him, so….can I stay with someone tonight?" she said shyly as she tried to put some authority in her voice, but suddenly she was startled by a single shout of me's in the room. She stared at everyone and suddenly she thought of a new plan. " _Okay, I'll stay with one of them each night, find out their favorite things, get the countries to do that, and no more war for about 10 years or so!" _she said as she quickly picked the first country who raised his hand. "Okay Alfred I'm staying with you!" she said as she looked at him. Terra has seen smiles before but none of them could compare to Alfred's.

"YES!!! We're going to have so much fun! We'll roast marshmallows and watch movies! Do you have your own pajamas Miss Terra?" he asked as he started packing up. Terra blinked. "Pajamas?" she looked at Kiku worriedly. He smiled," Don't worry Miss Terra, I think I have some at home." Francis stared at him, "Why do you have girl's pajamas in your house" he asked as he smirked. "I-I just happen to like to manufacture some clothing" he said in defense. "Wonderful! And by the way Alfred, it's not time to go yet." Terra said as she looked at Alfred dashing for the door. "O-Oh yeah, sorry" he said as he sat back down a bit depressed.

Terra smiled and walked over to him. "We are going to have a lot of fun, okay!" she said to him. Alfred smiled as he sat down. "Okay then," Ludwig said as he stood up, " as we were discussing the world's economy is.." Terra spaced out after that. "_If I can get information of what Alfred likes to do then I'll make a simple "outing" instead of these meetings" _she said as she looked out the window.

"_Now for what is next in line."_ Terra thought as she stared at Kiku "_I wonder what kind of pajamas Kiku has…" _she said as she tried to mentally prepare herself for this upcoming night.

* * *

Okay I think I'm done with chapter 2. Again if you guys have any ideas please tell them to me! Plus I have to see how Terra's and Alfred's sleepover is going to be. Well enough said and I hope everyone liked this chapter. Bye~~~~~

~~Marisa-sama~~


	4. An American Sleepover

Marisa-sama is back! I been very busy but I can manage this story easily! Here goes Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Hetalia Axis Powers, only Terra!

**Warnings**: Well mentions of how Terra's got her Revolutionary war scar which means half a cup of violence and angst.

* * *

"And that concludes the meeting." Ludwig said as he gathered his stuff. Everyone was about to stand up but a swift wind blew the papers from their hands. "LET"S GO~~~~~~~" they heard a voice said as he threw the doors open, and a pair of feet flying through those doors. Kiku quickly recognized the shoes, "Terra-san?!?!" he said as he stood outside the meeting room. "It's okay! Alfred seems pretty excited! Just please be sure to bring me my pajamas!!" she yelled as she left the building. "_My feet aren't touching the floor" _she thought as the man dragged her to their car. "We are going to have a lot of fun! I'll order a whole McDonald's buffet!" he said as they left for his house.

~~~**~~~

"Here we are!" Alfred said as he opened the door for her. "Whoa, you have a pretty big house..," she said as she entered the living room. It was spacious enough for a bunch of people to live in! "Here let me show you to your room!" the excited nation said as he walked her across a big hallway. Alfred made sure to give her the best guest room available, she was Mother Earth after all. "Here it is!" he said as he pointed the room. The room looked old like it was preserved like that for ages. She steeped in and sat down on the bed. "It feels great!" she squealed as she lay down, the bed was so comfy that when you sat down it made you jump a little. Terra noticed this quickly, and her playful side won the argument in her mind. She started bouncing up and down a bit but was stopped by Alfred.

"Miss Terra" he started, Terra stopped afraid she made a wrong decision. "That's not how you jump on the bed!" he added with a smile. "This is!" as he said this he got on the bed and started jumping wildly. Terra looked confused but one look at Alfred she changed her mind. She got on the bed and started jumping. "_I haven't had so much fun in ages!!" _she thought as they jumped a bit higher. They kept going until they heard the doorbell ring. "That must be Kiku." Terra said as she got off, "I'll answer the door!"

Terra walked in the big hallway until she reached the front door. "Hello" she said she opened the door, she was surprised to see it was not Kiku but Arthur and Francis. "Sorry Miss Terra, we came to drop these off." Arthur said as he handed the package to her. "Thanks, but what happened to Kiku?" she said worriedly as though thinking he was hurt. "Oh nothing Miss _Terre_, he just had some business to take care of, something about making better girl clothes." Francis said as he shrugged. Terra sighed, "_Kiku, I wonder what you do in your free time"_ she said as she thanked them both.

"Who was that?" Alfred yelled as he came in with a coke in his hands. "Oh just Arthur and Francis dropping my pajamas off." Terra said as she laid the package down.

"Is Kiku sick or something?" Alfred asked.

"Don't ask…" Terra said as she walked over to the stairs. "It's getting pretty late so I'm going to put this on" she said while walking upstairs. She knew it was going to be a long night and, since we are talking about Alfred here, she needed to get ready.

(**In the room)**

Terra stared, the pajama stared back, and Terra stared some more until finally she mentally screamed. "Talk about being in the US" she whispered as she picked up the pajamas. It was a normal American pajama but the thing was…it was covered in American flags. The front tee had one big flag on it saying "God Bless America." And the pants were black with US flags all over them. "I pretty sure Alfred will like this." She thought as she went downstairs.

**(Living room)**

"Oh my gosh! Terra, my flag looks great on you! I can call you Terra right?" Alfred said as he sat down. Terra blushed but was glad that Alfred already treated her like a friend instead of a superior. "Yes, of course!" she said as she sat down on the couch. She was pretty nervous; this was her first sleepover anyways. Suddenly her eyesight left her as she felt a pair of hands cover her face. "Please close your eyes Terra, I have a big surprise" she heard a voice said. She nodded her head and closed her eyes. A few more moments of tables moving and feet walking and Alfred told her to open her eyes.

Terra opened them slowly and her jaw dropped. In front of her was the biggest orders of McDonald's she had ever seen, well, this was the first time she saw McDonald's orders, but still it was pretty big. Alfred smiled and put an arm around her shoulders, "So, let's eat up!" he said as he grabbed the biggest cheeseburger and devoured it. "Want *munch* to watch *munch*some TV" he said in between munches. She nodded and took a bite out of a french fry.

*About an hour later*

"So what is this exactly?" Terra asked as Alfred set up some colorful mats with arrows on them. "Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party 2! Or DDR for short" he said as he got on the mat. The TV was filled with many characters. Alfred picked his character and he apparently picked Terra's character as well. "Okay when an arrow goes through that other arrow you step in the arrow on the mat." Alfred said as he put on a song. "Silver Dream" the screen said loudly as the screen changed to a dance floor. "_Okay I can do this..."_Terra thought as she got on the mat. The arrows started flashing and apparently she was doing pretty well, well not as Alfred anyways.

Alfred was smiling and jumping as the music got faster, and Terra liked it too, the music stopped and both of them were racked out. "That was…fun." Terra sighed she was sweating already. "Wanna go again?" Alfred threw her a glare. Terra saw the competition in his eyes and grinned at him. "Okay" she stood up "bring it on."

*Hour and a half of DDRing*

"Terra can I ask you a question?" Alfred said as he turned around to face her. They were watching an action movie with a big bowl of popcorn on their hands. "Of course, what is it?" Terra said as she stared at him. "These" he pointed to a bandage on her chest, "how did you get these?" he asked with curiosity. Terra sighed and decided to make a story up.

"Well, I live somewhere you wouldn't know about, it's like a home for the countries and empires that have passed away. Well sometimes I used to be very ignorant and had some accidents…" she went on but her mind was somewhere else, to the battle field in the New World.

_*Flashback*_

"_Mnn..." Terra moaned as she turned around in her bed. "It hurts…" she whispered. She could feel the people dying in the battle field all of them innocent as they fought for their country. "Please don't do this…" she went to her night table to a glass globe. "I'm not your little brother anymore!" she heard the young man said as he pointed the gun to, what seemed was his enemy. The enemy apparently didn't take no as an answer because he knocked the rifle off the man's hands. Terra felt this blow as she herself was the rifle, and the wound became deeper, both in flesh and spirit. The enemy seemed to drop to his knees and cry, and Terra felt herself crying as well, the rain fell hard on both of them as they stood on the battle field. _

"_Miss Terra! I got your morning breakfast!" a voice that belonged to the Great Roman Empire, she stared at him and tackled him with a hug. "Miss Terra, you're bleeding!" he said as he saw a bit of blood in his armor. Terra just stayed there trying to think what this pain in her heart coming from was._

"_It's going to end right Rome? Is it?" she asked him as she felt herself loosen in his strong grip. He didn't answer but hugged her tighter, Terra didn't care if he answered or not she just wanted to feel safe._

_*End of flashback*_

"Oh" Alfred said convinced, "well now that you're here I, the Hero, will protect you no matter what!" he said loudly as he grabbed her hand. Terra smiled, "Well shall we go to sleep?" she said as she pointed to the stairs. Alfred nodded and turned off the TV, and they both went up the stairs. "Good night, Alfred" she said but Alfred was looking at her awkwardly. "Terra is it okay if you sleep with me, I'm kind of scared of the movie we watched, but if you don't want to that's okay!" he said but was surprised when Terra was making her way to his room. He smiled and went inside, after a shower and putting his pajamas on, they both lay together and smiled when they faced each other. "Hey Alfred, will you really protect me…" she asked but was surprised when he embraced her. "Of course! It's because I'm the Hero…" he said with a yawn and suddenly he fell asleep. Terra felt uncomfortable but his warmth was somewhat comforting, like the sun. She felt her eyes closing and she snuggled close to him. "Goodnight Alfred" she said as she closed her eyes.

(Somewhere else)

"She is not supposed to be here" a deep voice said as he stood in a tree branch. "How can you not be moved by this moment Germania!" another voice said a little higher than the other man's voice.

Both of the ancient countries stood in a tree near Alfred's house, Terra left without a notice and her house was completely destroyed while Germania and Rome tried to look for her. "If the wounds became deeper, I will take her by force, do you hear me Rome!" Germania said angrily. "Yeah, sure…" Rome said as he walked back to Terra's house. That's where they belonged anyways, but it will be very different without the girl there.

* * *

Okay! Here it is!!! Next is going to be a trip to a water park!!!!

I'm also taking requests now since I want to write more stories so if you have any please tell me!

I hope you liked this chapter and that you will review! Arigato!

~Marisa-sama~


End file.
